The Angel and the Green Mohawk
by Sky Melodies
Summary: Heather finds more in Duncan then just a criminal. And she fell in love with that part of him. Love. The one thing she is scared of. How can this relationship survive? Rated T for quiet a bit of underage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

Never once in her life had she regretted anything. Yes, she may have done some bad things, but that never made her feel any pain. And yes, she may have been a little bratty, but that's how she grew up. With money. With popularity. With knowledge. But most of all, with power. In the dog-eat-dog place this world has become, power was important. Power was a must. No doubt about it.

But what happens when love gets in the way of power? The one thing she truly hated. No, maybe not the one. Unpopular kids had to be in the number one, right? But still, love gave her nothing but heartache. And if the one thing she had enough of was heartache.

The walk to the bar was cold. The girl with the long black hair would never consider Winter her favorite season. She never enjoyed even the littlest of snow. And when you live in Canada, you don't exactly get the littlest of snow. More like blizzards, as her late-grandmother would say.

But the 16-year-old was more occupied looking through the neon signs filled with the new sparking make-up jars to care. The purse she held to her side was making a jingling noise as she crossed the street to look through the windows.

Product. Importation. Expensive. All things she considered when buying anything. But today wasn't her Make-Up Day. No. That was Thursday. Today was Get Drunk Day. And today, she needed something to make her mind wander, and nothing better than to get totally wasted.

The teenager crossed the street one more time before she could reach the bar. And when she got to the door, the same man who has been there for months to check ID was still there. She had already bought a customized Drivers Licence that gave her the age of 19, and since she was considered a local to the bar, he didn't need any ID. And beside, even if he did suspect that she was underage, she had already done the man enough favors to let her go through for the rest of her life!

"Hey Tony, I'm here for the normal. Oh, by the way, you look _very _buff in that snow hat!" the underage girl commented. Being a Suck-Up to also get what she wanted was also an easy-to-do job for her. She could almost feel the world balance on her finger tips, and the taste of temptation to do whatever she wanted was on her lips. She owned this world.

"Thanks yer, Heather. The Old Misses bought this ol' hat way back. Yer being the firs' to notice. Come on ins," said the old man. _I'm being the first to notice that? That ugly hat should have been noticed as the winner of the Ugliest Accessory Award_ she quietly thought. She only slightly smiled and entered the bar that always warmed her heart. No, not her heart. But more like her entire body.

She walked to the same booth and the same stool she always sits. The same bartender who has been making her martinis since the day she first arrived to the pub. He only had to acknowladge her existence before he got out a glass and a couple of bottles of whiskey, liquor, and beer.

"Hey Ricky. Just the normal," Heather told the bartender. He was old too, but not as old as the ID Man. Maybe late 40's. Not really handsome, but his hair stood out like a sore thumb. His hair was a beautiful shade of blond. Some may even call it gold.

"Why of course, Miss Heather. And actually, the first round is free. That man over there already paid your drinks when you first came in," Ricky told the young woman. But in truth, this really wasn't a shocker for her. She was used to getting free drinks at least twice a night. But never one as soon as she came in.

'Which one of these guys was it?" she whispered to the man.

"The one with the green mohawk. He's been eying since you first entered the door!" Ricky tried to whisper, but in reality, it came out kinda loud. He pointed to the man at the table located by the small the stage the bar had.

"Thanks, Ricks. I'll be right back," Heather told Ricky as she walked away. She quickly checked and added her lipstick, and walked closer towards the man. As he saw her getting closer to him, he quickly turned away, trying to avoid the determined girl. When she got to the table, she pulled out the seat to the left of the man.

"Why hello there. I heard you bought me some drinks. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Heather asked the man in a flirtatious way. But even though she directly talked to the man, he was still looking the other way, with his hand covering his face.

"Um...No thanks," the mystery man said. But with his hand covering his face, it included his mouth. So it sounded more like a mumble.

"Look! I'm trying to be nice, which is something I don't do very often often. And you decide to treat me like crap. You better look me in the eyes and tell me thank you. Cause if you don't, I don't have any problem sitting here for the rest of the night. Understand?" Heather yelled at the man. It was true, she didn't normally do this, but this man had an energy that made her want to go with him. She was mad at the disrespect this man gave the woman. Doesn't he know who she is?

"Fine...Whatever," said the man. His face still hidden under his hand. He dropped his hand off his face, turned the way the woman was, and frowned. He looked directly into Heather's eyes. Black. But they gave such an expression that both provided shock, and jealousy. Her look was a combination of fear, but also smug. She was definitely a site to see.

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in! Duncan. Haven't seen you in a while. But may I ask, how did you get in here? You have to be 19. And last I checked your only 17," asked Heather. She looked in his eyes. She felt hate run through her body, but she also felt safe knowing that one of her old 'companions' was nearby.

"Well, angel, I could ask the same thing! But I just sneak in. And if I'm what the cat dragged in, then you must be what the devil dragged in, toots. But either way, it's nice to see ya. Now, if you mind, I have some babes to check out," Duncan told Heather. He made a hand movement to get out of the way. But she still starred at the man. She was actually kinda proud, and maybe some would say attracted to the way the man in the mohawk treated her. The whole _'I don't care'_ attitude. She couldn't have said anything better.

"Hmp. Well, you still didn't say thank you. So that means that I get to stay here for the rest of the night. You move, I'll move with you. And if you are here to check out girls, why did you buy me a drink?" informed and questioned the girl. She suddenly got hot.

"I didn't know who you were! I didn't think your hair would have grown out. And I kinda forgot what you looked like with hair. And now you are wearing a sweater. Not used to seeing you when your not showing skin. So forgive me!" argued Duncan. But again, he spoke the truth. It had taken a rather long time for her hair to regrow since first season. And only Winter made her want to dress 'cleaner.' She would freeze to death if it wasn't for the clothing. But still, the thought of him checking her out left chills down her spine. She had already kissed him, even if it was for a challenge to possibly win one million dollars.

"Well, even if you are telling the truth, I'm still staying. I have nothing better to do but make guys like you try to buy me more drinks, and lets face it, I can spend money on my own beer every once in a while," Heather informed Duncan. She motioned for the bartender to bring her drinks over to her at the table. "So you might as well be giving me a reason to stay here. "So," she put her feet on the table, "tell me how you've been living life," she put her elbow leaning on the stage so her arm was holding up her head. "I'd love to hear all about it," she winked, and waited for a respond from the juvenile.

"If there weren't so many people here, you know I would have killed you," moaned Duncan. "But too many witnesses. So where should I begin..."

...

"Well, that explains....a lot.... so your scared of Celine Dion Standees because of _that_! Trust me Duncan, our lives aren't that much different. The only thing different is that I'm popular!" _and powerful_ thought Heather. "And your such a wuss!"

"Yeah, you think. I don't spend my time trying to impress girls like you," Duncan argued

"You may not spend your time, but you do spend your money," argued back Heather. She held up the empty jug of beer.

"Yeah, b-but that's-s 'cause I want t-to!" stuttered the drunk Duncan. He cracked at only half a keg and two jugs of liquor. She was barely even tipsy.

"Great. Now I get to sneak you back home," Heather pointed to Duncan. _But he never told me where he lived. If he lived anywhere. What if he ran away from home? He didn't like his home very much_, Heather though

"N-no. I can make it back all by myself," Duncan found the strength the stay. But his 'L's sounded more like 'W's.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Go to the bathroom if you need to. 'Cause if you puke next to me, I swear to god, I will never talk to you again. So go," Heather yelled at Duncan like an undisciplined 5-year-old and pointed to the bathroom.

"Whatever," he moaned. As he stood, he fell. And even on the ground, he laughed. The kind of laugh that is so loud that everyone looks at you.

"Wow. Great. Alright, well, come on Duncan," Heather chuckled, "I can take you to my house. But please promise me that I don't have to drag you," and moaned.

"You-u have a house! B-but your only wike, 17. Where is your 'rents?" questioned drunken Duncan.

"My parents are so rich, they gave me the small house on there property. It used to be a tool-shed, but I used my money on making it something else. And, I did a few favors," replied the Heather that was bragging. She lifted Duncan off the floor, being sure to dust off his baggy skull shirt and bagging pants.

"Let's go, Drunkan," joked Heather. But Duncan found that joke a little too funny. He laughed even harder than when he fell.

...

The walk from the bar was harder than to the bar. It was even colder than when Heather came, and now she had to deal with a man stumbling at each and every step. _At least I'm with someone cute compared to all the other guys_, thought Heather. But it was true. She found a nice little sparkle in his eyes that just made her stomach flutter. She hasn't felt these feelings since....a long time.

When she got to her house, she quickly had to drag Duncan to make sure that her parents didn't catch the two running across the lawn to her house. She opened the door and the smell of fresh apples blast out the door. She loved that smell. It was so simple and childish, yet so mature.

"Okay, Duncan, you sleep on the couch and my bed is--" she was pointing to her bedroom, but noticed that the man she had brought here had disappeared. _Oh god, what if went back outside. I won't be able to catch and drag another drunk man_, thought Heather. Worry was sweeping over.

"Hey, H-heather, you might want to put a candle in the bathroom. Got a toothbrush-h?" asked Duncan, slowly sobering up, but puking his contents into her pink toilet.

"Why would I have a toothbrush for you? Think about that when you get more sober," she screamed while she was in the kitchen getting an apple to munch on. "Now, you can sleep on the couch. Like, now. I'm tired and had a long day, and want to get to bed soon!" she was still screaming. But as she went to the bathroom to check on her puking friend, she noticed that he was in her bed. Sleeping. And getting drool all over her satin sheets. She thought about waking him, but noticed how cute he looked when he was sleeping. That brought both a cute and quick smile that quickly faded.

She grabbed her pj's and changed in the bathroom that smelled like beer and stomach acid. She found it hard to change with one hand covering her nose, but she did it anyways. The couch was sleepable. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't filled with rocks. And even the fabric smelled like apples. One of the few things she found joy in. She closed her eyes, and let Duncan's snoring carry her to her dreams.

...

The next morning, she did have a hangover, but not nearly as bad as Duncan. She woke up and went to put on her bath-robe. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of ice, a few aspirin, and a two small cups of coffee. She banged on the door to her room with Duncan sleeping on her bed.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," she screamed to make him jump awake with him holding onto his ears to block out the loud noise.

"You suck, know that," Duncan whispered to Heather.

"Would someone who sucks be letting you sleep in her bed, use her ice, drink her coffee, and use her aspirin?" she argued to Duncan.

"Why are you being so nice? The Heather I know is a self-absorbed no-it-all who can care less about others? Your scaring me, man," Duncan asked Heather. Sitting up on her bed, swallowing the pill. Heather sat next at the corner same side of the bed he previously slept on.

"Who told you I'm nice. I just found you interesting last night. And this is thanks for letting me be entertained by you. Do you always snore when you sleep?" Heather tried to tease Duncan. But he spoke the truth. For some very strange reason, she wanted to be nice near him. He made her want to not criticize his adorable snoring. _Oh god, what if this is...love?_ She questioned to herself.

Her stomach filled with butterflies. She was now growing weary of that feeling. Her head was filling with thoughts. The only thing she could ever love was herself. She hadn't loved any other human being in a long time. This was a surprise. But why her? She was happy without love. But now, she was trapped in a corner. Heartache would come soon enough. She was surrounded. She couldn't win. She was powerless.

But, she was hesitating to fight it off. She didn't want to. But even if she tried, she would still lose the battle of love. She was stuck between a rock and hard place. She might as well surrender.

"Well I don't know. It's not like I'm awake when I'm asleep. Do you always start the morning flirting?" Duncan questioned.

She was speechless.

"I'm not flirting. Trust me, you'll know when I'm flirting," she said with a smug look, but could feel her checks get warm.

"Heather, I spent a long, horrible summer with you. I know when your flirting. And right now, you are flirting. But hey, your kinda cute trying to make me like you, toots. So how 'bout you get yourself some breakfast and I'll consider dating you," said Duncan in a teasing voice. But it sounded as if his words were real.

She uttered a curse-word under her breath and left for the kitchen. She wasn't willing to let this guy make her choices. But she was hungry. But she did really wonder if he liked her. _It was like he read my mind_, she thought. Her heart pumped fast. This guy made her want to act different. And that was something she just wasn't willing to do. But she couldn't help it. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed an orange. She couldn't help but get mad at the man for teasing her and reading her thoughts. She wanted to let her mind wander. Get rid of the series of events that happened in the last 12 hours. So random, yet so fun.

Duncan came out of the bathroom with one of Heather's bathrobes on. She stared in shock of how childish a man with a mohawk and dog-collar wearing a pink bathrobe would look.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," smirked Heather.

"We went through this last night. I got a hang-over, and my throat burns. So lets skip more insults, angel," moaned the man.

"Whatever, just don't get your smell all over my 'robe. I don't want to be smelling like prison," Heather joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, using as much sarcasm as he could. "Don't want to ruin the smell of crappy perfume now, do I?" Duncan teased. She just rolled her eyes and gave Duncan a mint for his coffee, morning, and puke breath. He grabbed the mint and started to chew.

"Anything for breakfast, tiger?" Heather teased. She opened her cabinets and fridge. Duncan walked over to check the belongings of both.

"I know what I want, but not for breakfast," Duncan teased, reached over to grab Heather, and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes. Seconds went by.  
"Bet you liked that, didn't you. Now that's your 'Thank-you,' and this, this ones for me," and kissed her again.

She was shocked. But that still didn't want her to push Duncan away. This was heaven. Her heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan ended his kiss and slowly took his arms off of her. He was amused at the the look of both shock and joy found on her face. It took maybe a second or two for her to open her eyes, and when she did, she sighed a sigh of joy. But she realize what she had done. On the inside, she was overwhelmed with fear and panic. But on the outside, she tried to act normal.

"Well, not the _best _kisser, but you work with what you got, I guess," Heather tried to sound annoyed.

"Shut up, you liked it. I know it. You know it, too. But your just to spoiled to admit it," Duncan said playfully.

"Whatever," she rolled her black eyes. "Umm... where do you live. You know you can't spend every night here. You got parents, or are you homeless or something. 'Cause if my parents know that I'm letting a guy spend the night at my house every night, she'll get pretty ticked." She never really thought about that till now.

"Eh, I live where I can. Hotels if I have money. Under bridges. Parents kicked me out for being such a '_horrible person_.'" he paused. "So, your parents have never seen you with a guy here?" questioned Duncan. That was a shocker for him.

"My parents have never seen a guy here since I always kick them out before Mom gets suspicious. But I've had to have had hundreds of guys here!," she bragged. She was actually quiet proud.

Duncan said nothing for a minute. "Wow Heather, your kinda a slut, aren't you?" Duncan questioned. He walked over to the couch and sat down, releasing a cloud of apple. "I guess somethings never change. And what's with all the apple! It's like, the only thing I've been breathing since I got to this place!"

"Shut up! Your kinda a vandal, aren't you? And apples smell good! At least they smell better than the bathroom you stunk up last night," she argued, and sat next to him on the couch. "Now give me back my robe. You look stupid in it!"

"I thought I looked rather sexy," he teased. Winking at her.

"The sad thing is, I don't know if your kidding or actually telling the truth. And if your going to stay here, don't do anything wild. If my Mom finds you, _you'll_ be dead, and _I'll_ be dead. And for rent, you can clean the bathroom, since you got so acquainted with it last night," Heather informed Duncan. She got up to the kitchen and grabbed a mop and some air freshener.

"Or, you can do the work, and I'll try not to get too crazy. But, I'm not going to promise anything. So go on, angel," Duncan said in a both series and playful tone. He put his arms on his head, rested his feet on the table, and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Get up, or I can call the police saying that there is a homeless criminal on the couch commanding me to be his slave," Heather argued.

"No, I don't think you will. And even if you do, do you actually think that they will believe you? I mean, how often do they get a call like that?" he said, but a little worry struck his tone. The last thing he needed was for the cops to arrest him.

"Yes! Police! Hello! I've been kidnapped in my own home! This man came in last night as has been holding me hostage! I don't know how much time I have left on the phone! Just someone, please hurry!" she said in a both panicking and realistic voice. "You still don't think they will believe me?" she handed him the mop and air freshener. "Don't forget to scrub the toilet," she commented.

He stood up and uttered a curse-word under his breath. "Fine," he said and walked towards the bathroom.

...

"It's all finished, angel, now can I get something to eat?" questioned Duncan, walking out of the bathroom holding a used mop that was rinsed, but still stunk. Heather was in the kitchen, making herself a salad.

"Kitchen's all yours," Heather said, while entering the living room and sitting on the couch.

Duncan walked over to the fridge, taking off the gloves he had used to clean with. He bent down to open and look at the contents of the fridge. The light went off, and he reviewed what she had. Salad, yogurt, tofu, and some health bars. Healthy food.

"Hey angel, got any real food? All you got is this health crap. I want some meat!," He shouted to make sure Heather could him.

"Hey tiger, heard a thing called carbs? You think my figure comes _naturally_? No! I work hard for this body, and one of the things I work with is Healthy Eating. Look it up!" She shouted back at him, her tone was a little mad.

"Well, what am I supposed to eat? Salads aren't gonna cut it for me, toots," he said, while standing back up. He looked through all the cabinets and didn't find much.

"I don't know! Your a grown boy, figure it out yourself. I already am providing you a home, what more can you ask for from me?" Heather argued to Duncan.

Duncan only said something under his breath before he grabbed a can of soup he found in the cabinet. He waited patiently for the microwave to beep before he pressed the button that both opened the microwave door, and a small blast of heat. He took his contents and next to Heather on the couch. Heather grabbed the remote and changed it to _The Fashion Channel_, her favorite.

"Do I have to watch this? Can't we watched like, sports, or maybe something along the lines of something simple, like a movie?" whinned Duncan._ He's so immature_, Heather thought. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I can watch a good movie. Choose one of that rack over there by the TV. Your choice," she agreed.

"Now that's more like it," he said and got up to check the movies. Heather heard a sigh coming from over there.

"Don't you have anything other than a chick-flick?" he questioned, whinning still.

"Don't think so. Just chose one, and stop being such a drama queen," she kinda yelled to him. She heard him grumble before he popped a movie into the DVD Player and sat next to her. She waited for the movie name to pop up, but was distracted by the sunset in the window next to the TV.

_Ha. Our first sunset. Something one of those idotic girls who think that 'The First Anything' is important. Our first sunset. Our first bag of chips. Or first shopping spree. Our first walk on the beach. How annoying are they_, she quickly thought.

"Ha ha! Hey look, it's our first sunset!" Duncan said, pointing to the window while the two waited for the previews to end.

_Oh god. I'm in love with a girly-man_, she thought. She found it amazing how he could always read her thoughts.

The movie started not long after Duncan's comment. A Walk in the Park, one of her favorite movies. Half-way through, she laid her head on Duncan's shoulder. She was waiting for him to push her off, but nothing ever happened. She was in love. She was mad about it, but that didn't stop her feelings.

...

Heather didn't know who fell asleep first, or how. It might have been her, since she was in so much peace being with this man. But it might have been him, bored with the movie. But all she knew was that she woke up on his shoulder, listening to him snore his heart away. She lifted her head to look at the clock. It read 10. She laid her head back down onto Duncan's shoulder just one more time to soak in all the warmth before she woke him up.

"Hey Dunks, wake up. We fell asleep. It's 10, and I'm going to bed," she whispered and lightly shook him. She watched him slowly open his eyes and let out a yawn.

"'Right, toots. Night," he said in a sleepily mannor. He laid down on the couch to go back to sleep.

Heather got up, lightly kissed his cheeck before she turned out the lights. She quickly grabbed a blanket from her closet and lightly placed it over the punk boy that she loved. She went to her bedroom, changed her clothes, laid down in bed, and stared at the ceiling.

_The past two days have been such a rush! But I hate this feeling. It feels so good, but so bad! Why does this have to be so hard? Love doesn't like me, and I can go just fine without love. But no, love had to find me_, she thought. She turned to her left. She waited for the snoring of Duncan before she finally closed her eyes. For the second time in her life, she had deppended on the snoring of the man she loved to let her mind go to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather woke up with such a headache. She had so much stuff to do today! The list went through her mind. _Great. I get to go shopping for groceries. Have an outing with Mother. And find a way to keep Duncan entertained._

She only let out a big yawn and went to change into something to wear. She wore her favorite sweater and jeans. She put her hair in a pony-tail, just to make her look a little more 'businessy.'

When she was ready to go, she grabbed her purse and went to Duncan.

"Wakey wakey, Rapunzel. I've got a lot of things to do to. It's only 7, so find a way to be busy today. You know, you can always start cleaning the kitchen," Heather woke up Duncan, trying to actually be nice, even if the words were meant to hurt him.

"Alright, bye," Duncan barely opened his eyes and motioned his hand for her to leave.

"Whatever, bye," Heather got up, a little mad. But she kissed Duncan on the lips before she left.

...

Heather walked into her parents home, looking for her mother. She knew that if they didn't interact soon, then her mom would suspect something. And if she suspected something, that would lead her to look in Heather's house. And if she looked in Heather's house, she would find Duncan. And that would lead to Heather being in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

Heather walked up the stairs of her parents 3 storied home. She walked down a hallway to the door where her parents slept. But she knew her parents would be up by now. Mom would be knitting, and Dad would be reading his book.

Heather walked in, and found them doing just that.

"Hey Mommy, I thought that maybe we could go shopping today! I know how much you have been wanting to buy to me something with Daddy's credit card," Heather playfully teased. At least she was being honest.

"Oh baby, I'm really busy this week. Me and the girls are going to through Tammy a Bachlorette Party. And then I have to plan out some important business meetings. Maybe next week, sweetie, okay," Heather's mother said. Her short black hair was unbrushed, and her mother was in her green pajamas.

"Alright," Heather said, trying to be disapointed. But really, she was happy. _One less thing to do today!_ She thought.

Heather closed her parents bedroom door and left for the store.

...

Heather was walking to the store like usual. She didn't and couldn't afford a car. She spent most all and whatever money she could get her hands on to pay for her house. Since she cut school, (and boy were her parents mad!) she has been working at whatever small jobs she could get. Waitress, Grocery Bagger. Helping out in the retirement home. Things that can be done without schooling and paid something.

As she got to the door of the Super Target, the motion-sensored doors blew out a smell of product. She wanted so bad to shop for herself, but relized she couldn't... as much. Today she felt nice, and thought of Duncan.

_For this one time, I'll buy him some 'real food' to make him shut up about it! And what about clothes? Oh god, I just realized he's been wearing the same clothes for at least 3 days. Ugg! That is disgusting! And I laid on him and everything! I have to at least get him one more outfit. Oh, but what's his size? I don't think that skull shirts and baggy jeans come in a one-size-fits-all. Oh boy, well, this is gonna be fun,_ Heather thought sarcastically. But she just grabbed a cart from the entrance at went into the clothes section.

She had no idea what he would even like. So she just grabbed the shirt that she wouldn't be surprised if it had the same design of the same skull and yellow sleeves._ That is so tacky_, she thought, but she just picked the size that would most likely fit him and threw it the cart, along with a pair of pants, some underwear, and a small pack of socks._ He is so lucky I'm feeling generous!_ Heather thought. Thinking of how much this will cost her._ And I still have to get food!_

She pushed her cart quickly to the food section of the store, located by the front. She was just too used to going to the produce, picking the greenest lettuce, the reddish strawberries, and the most shinniest of apples. But she just quickly glanced at the fruits before she turned the cart to the meat.

_Ugh, even the smell of meat is making me feel fat. If I gain more than 5 pounds, he is gonna say good-bye to this meat crap,_ she thought, hating the thought of her gaining any weight. It made her shudder.

She threw in a few packs of the deli meat and bread. She grabbed a couple of sodas, and left for the cash-register.

...

As Heather got out of the cab that she rented, she noticed something strange about her house. It didn't_ look_ different. But it _felt _different. She hurried along to her house with her purchases to notice that Duncan was having a party. A _party_. In _her_ house. After she specifically told him not too.

About maybe 20 people filled her house. Two couples were on her couch, making out. About five people were helping themselves to the food. And about ten of them were watching football. All with music playing, all the lights on, and the living room a total mess.

"Duncan!" she screamed. "Tell these people to get out of my house!" Heather said in an actually kinda scary voice.

"Why babe, were having fun," Duncan told her, leaning over in his chair so he could see her.

"I told you not to go wild! Now everyone OUT!" she screamed. The music stopped.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. They all looked mad, and shocked that someone their age would cancel a house party, and not someone older. Whispers were being heard, and they slowly walked out of the house.

"Hey! Why did you ruin the party? I kept it not too crazy!" Duncan argued.

"I told you no party! If my mom would have come, we would have been _dead_!" she fought back.

"Come on! Loosen up! God, I swear, I have another Courtney on my hands I see!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But let me just say this, you ever have another party I did not know of, I swear to god, you will be out of here!" She shouted one more time before she went to put her groceries up.

Duncan sighed. But noticed the contents Heather was putting up. "Why lookie here! Angel bought us some meat! But oh no! Aren't you gonna gain weight?" Duncan said trying to sound both shocked and sarcastic.

"Yeah, I bought some meat for you! And here are your clothes. Have you been wearing the same thing for three days. You know, they invented a thing called the _washing machine_. Look it up!" Heather fought with Duncan who wasn't willing to fight. She threw the clothes at Duncan.

"Yeah I have. So what?" Duncan asked.

"Oh god. I slept next to you! I slept on dirty filthy clothes! That is unsanitary!" She shouted.

"Yeah, whatever," Duncan yawned and sat on the couch. "'Bout beddy time for the dirty boy. Night Clean Freak!" Duncan said, laying on the couch, grabbing his blanket.

"Pain in my butt," Heather whispered and went to her room to change.

As she lay in bed, she thought of the ways Duncan could get punished. _Oh, he will pay for this party,_ she thought, and let her dreams do her thinking for her.

* * *

**Sorry for the uber short chapter! But I wanted to update today. I hope to update either tomarrow or the day after to get up the second chapter of The Last Resort. But ain't making any promises!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heather knew what she wanna gonna do today. She knew what Duncan was gonna do today. _Revenge is sweet_, Heather thought, thinking of Duncan's reaction to what she had in mind. It really wasn't anything major, but to Duncan, it would be.

She quickly dressed and woke up Duncan on the couch.

"Get up! Oh my god, dude, is that all you do, sleep!?" Heather shouted to Duncan, slowly waking. "I thought of what you can do today, for that party you threw last night. You'll like it," Heather informed Duncan.

He let out a yawn. "What is it, angel?" questioned Duncan, stretching.

"You and I are going to La Spa!" Heather shouted in an excited voice. To most guys, this wouldn't be such a big deal. But this was Duncan. If anything, Duncan hated anything that involved frilly stuff and smelled like flowers.

"Oh boy! I get to spend all day in the lounge while you get your nails and whatever done. Big deal!" Duncan said, smirking at Heather's stupid discipline.

"Uhh, no. Your going with me. Your gonna get all the fun things I'm getting!" Heather said, enjoying the pain that filled Duncan's face.

"Can't I just stay home? I can clean the house!" Duncan pleaded.

"No, but yes. No, you can't stay home. But yes, you can clean the house when we get back! Sounds like fun, no?" Heather questioned. Duncan sighed, a sigh of surrender.

"So, when do we leave?" He moaned.

"Right after you put on your new clothes!" said Heather.

"Fine. Give me a minute," he said, and went to the bathroom to change.

As he came out, he actually looked normal. She had chosen the right size pants and shirts. _Wow! I must be like, the clothes whisperer_! Heather thought. But then realized how stupid and corny her joke really was.

"Alright, let's go," Heather told Duncan, heading for the door.

"God, please have mercy on me," Duncan joked and walked to the door.

"Ha ha, very funny," Heather said, and punched him on his way out.

"Yeah, I know. I try my best," he teased, and the two left for the spa.

...

"Welcome to_ La Island_, where we bring tranquility to our customers. How can we help you?" a lady at the front desk of the spa asked Heather and Duncan. The room was kinda big, with 4 different doors that led to a different treatment.

"Yes, hi! I made an appointment earlier this morning. It should be under Heather Williams. Me and my boyfriend want to get all you have to offer!" Heather told the lady.

"Oh, really! You are the first guy to come here in a long time," the lady told the two, smiling.

Duncan groaned to that comment.

"Wow, Duncan! Did you hear that? You're the first guy that's been here in a _long_ time!" Heather said, trying to make Duncan beg to leave. But he didn't.

"Yes Heather. I heard," Duncan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well, first, we're going to put you guys in our robes. Rest rooms right over there. Then, the sauna, to loosen up your pores and to get ready for the rest of the treatments. So follow me, it's right past these doors!" The lady said excitedly. She waited for the two to change into something more lose.

"Now that you two are done, let's get started!" the lady said, and opened the doors for the two to enter. After they came into the hot room, she immediately closed the doors. "Come out when you're ready!" she shouted through the doors.

"Alright," Heather shouted to the lady. "How long do you think you can sit in here until you relize that you can't take the heat?" she questioned Duncan. She wanted to start a fight.

"Eh, I can here all day. You can't though. I can tell. But you know what they say, angel, 'Can't take the heat then get out of the kitchen!' Duncan informed Heather.

"Let me just tell you something. That made absolutely no sense at all for the conversation!" Heather laughed at his stupidity.

"Yeah it did!" he argued.

"Totally did not!"

"It did!"

Yeah, did... _not_!"

"Did infinity!"

"Oh my god Duncan. You totally sounded like a second-grader."

"Whatever,"

...

After a while, they called it truce, agreeing that they could both stay in the heat longer. _If it wasn't for the fact I just wanted him to shut up, I totally would have stayed in there longer,_ Heather thought.

"So, I see you two are ready for the next bit! It's time for an old fashioned massage! We only have one room left, but it has two separate beds. So we'll just fit you two into there!" the lady said, walking them to next room.

As Heather and Duncan entered, they noticed two men who appeared to be the people who would give the massage. Duncan sighed yet again, and Heather marked that as a victory for her.

They both lied down on the special bed, letting the men do their jobs.

"Aren't you glad I brought you, Duncan?" Heather actually wondered. She wanted to know if he was enjoying this as much as she was.

She waited for a response. But nothing came.

"God Duncan! You don't have to like it, just tell me no! Your such a chi---" she stopped. She was interrupted by Duncan's snoring.

_No way! He fell asleep!_ She thought. Laughing at her sleeping boyfriend.

...

At the end of the massage, she had no other choice but to wake him up.

"Come on, we might as well go to the last one," Heather woke up Duncan. She was half-dragging him to the next room.

"I'm coming!" he moaned.

She opened the door to the next room. It was a mud-bath.

"Well, this is kinda a one-person thing. So you can sit outside and wait for me," Heather informed Duncan, still waking up.

"Uh, no! I had to wake up from a nap to go to this, so I'm staying in here," Duncan told Heather in a _Matter-of-Fact_ tone.

"Nope. You're wrong."

"Last time I checked, I was right."

"Well check your watch."

"Do you even know how stupid that sounded, Heather?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll talk when I want too!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Fine!" Heather shouted. She pushed Duncan into the mud bath wearing his robe. Heather laughed at the man whose mohawk wasn't up anymore.

"I know you just didn't push me into a pile of mud!" He argued.

"Kinda did!" Heather bragged to Duncan.

At that comment, he reached for her arm and pulled her in, also.

She let out a scream. "Ugh! I know you just didn't push me into a pool of mud!"

"Kinda did!" Duncan bragged, trying to copy Heather.

She hit him on the arm.

He _kissed_ her on the lips.

"I don't understand you," Heather said, shocked that he kissed her during a fight.

"Thanks," Duncan said, covered and relaxing in the mud bath.

Heather put herself next to him, and rested her head onto his shoulder.

The two just sat together. Nothing was said after that.


End file.
